Kota Kazuraba
is one of the main characters and the main protagonist as well as the titular character of the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider Gaim. When he accidentally found the Sengoku Driver and a pair of Lockseeds (Orange and Ichigo), he gained the ability to transform into . History Gaim Mysterious Forest and First Transformation Kota is the 2nd-in-command dancer for "Team Gaim" along with Mitsuzane Kureshima whom he sees as a little brother figure. But eventually started to shirk off to look for a job in order to protect his lonely older sister, Akira Kazuraba as their parents have died. He received a message from Yuuya Kadoi about the Sengoku Driver and accidentally found it with a pair of Lockseeds (Orange and Ichigo) in the forest. Testing New Abilities and Pine Arms To be added Wizard Kota hears the children crying for help and enters the portal, which takes him to the location of Wizard and Beast. When he arrives, he is immediately transformed and fights off the monsters. Afterwards, he introduces himself as Gaim to the other Riders. After introducing himself to the Riders, Gaim goes back to his world just before the portal closes. He later arrives to help the Riders in the final battle with Amadum. During the battle, he learns of the Kamen Riders, and learns that he himself has inherited the title of Kamen Rider, promptly dubbing himself "Kamen Rider Gaim". After Amadum is defeated, Gaim vanishes back to his world. The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle To be added Personality Similar to Eiji Hino, Kota is a type of person whom easily concerns himself with protecting everyone and due to this, "protecting people" is his very reason in fighting when it comes to his duty as a Kamen Rider, also like Shinji Kido, he does not have any interest in battling other Riders, except co-operate with them. Arms Kamen Rider Gaim's forms are called . - Orange= Orange Arms Statistics: *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Gaim's default orange form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed. This form's personal weapon is the Daidaimaru. In this Arms, Gaim can perform the finisher. - Pine= Pine Arms is Gaim's yellow form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed. This form's personal weapon is the Pine Iron. In this Arms, Gaim can perform two different finishers: * * : With the Pine Iron. - Ichigo= Ichigo Arms is Gaim's red form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed. This form's personal weapon is a kunai. - Suika= Suika Arms is Gaim's bulky green Super Form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed. This form's personal weapon is a double bladed staff. This form can interchange into three modes. The first is a watermelon fruit that encases Gaim's body. The second is seen as a flying mode. The third is the Rider mode of the Arms. }} Equipment Devices * Sengoku Driver - Transformation device * Musou Saber - Gaim's standard weapon * Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms' personal weapon * Pine Iron - Gaim Pine Arms' personal weapon * Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles * Sakura Hurricane - Gaims's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 1 - Transform! The Orange from the Sky?! **Episode 2 - Certain Kill! Pine Kick! *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 52 - The Kamen Rider Rings (debut) **Episode 53 - Neverending Story *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Decisive Sengoku Movie All Battle'' **''Gaim Portion'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Kota Kazuraba is portrayed by , 2011 Junon Super Boy Contest Grand Prix winner. Sano said that he grew up wishing he could be the character from Kamen Rider Kuuga, and now that he will portray Kamen Rider Gaim he hopes that he will inspire a new generation of boys. As Kamen Rider Gaim, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki).Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *Kota is the first Primary Rider since Tsukasa Kadoya who does not make his debut as a cameo appearance in the Summer Movie of his predecessor, instead debuting in the final episodes of that series. *It's sort of amusing how Kazuraba has a set of Lockseed Arms associated with the strawberry, due to the word "Ichigo". **"Ichigo" can also be read as "Number 1", the name of the very first Kamen Rider alias, Takeshi Hongo. **Splitting the two words "Ichi" and "Go" lead to the numbers "1" and "5", as in 15; Kazuraba is the lead of the 15th Kamen Rider Heisei Series since the revival with Kamen Rider Kuuga. *As the fifteenth leading Heisei Rider, the Heisei era now equals the Showa era in main Riders, as Kamen Rider J is officially considered the 15th Showa Rider. *His Suika Arms are similar to the Power Dizer from Kamen Rider Fourze. *Gaim's Sengoku Jidai motif mirrors , the Samurai from the Warring States Period in , Gaim's first Super Hero Time partner. **Before him, there was the Shinkengers, who appeared in the World of Shinkenger in a crossover two-episode arc with Kamen Rider Decade. *His suit design is similar to Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O. *Gaim's transformation, along with the other Riders' transformations is similar to the Kamen Rider Den-O series' Riders in that his basic form is briefly glimpsed before the armor forms. *Kota's first transformation occurs without him saying "Henshin" first. References Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders